tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre
'''Pierre', his full name being Pierre Dubois, known as a "Son of Chaos",' also mysteriously titled "'The Firekeeper" by a small Redguard village, is the Half-God son of Mehrunes Dagon, and a character in the [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:134140 Half Gods of Tamriel]'' RP. Background Pierre was born to a noble family in High Rock in New Era, 1968. Even from a young age, Pierre's childhood was unhappy. Although he always got what he wanted, his mother, Angele Dubouis, a harsh and unforgiving woman, never expressioned much affection to Pierre. Instead, she was more focused on improving their family's worth. When Pierre expressed his skill in fighting from even a young age, Angele took advantage of it, honing Pierre's skills. Her goal was to turn Pierre into the ultimate duelist, so that he could be her own little force of destruction. Her only trouble was that Pierre wasn't hardened by life, like she was. Assuming he'd never be able to be a killer in his current state, she abandoned him on the streets of the Daggerfall inner city for half a year when he was only fourteen years old, letting what he would experience there toughen him. The streets of Daggerfall showed Pierre unspeakable amounts of unnecessary violence. He himself was brutlized and also participated in non-violent and violent crimes a like just so that he could survive. Theses events scarred Pierre's young psyche and would case deep set emotional issues late in life. When Angele finally retrieved Pierre, he was a changed lad. He spoke with slang you'd only hear beggars or thieves use, and had very little morals left. On the way out of the city, he even encouraged his mother to run beggers down who purposely threw themselves in front of their carriage, hoping coin would be tossed to them. Pierre was finally Angele's son. The child of Mehrunes Dagon started dueling for his family's honor when he was just sixteen years old. All who met him on the field perished and Pierre's family soon came to be feared. If you got a challenge from them, you'd do better to forfeit, honor be damned. Pierre himself survived six assassination attempts, all of which had hoped to wipe out the young duelist. Pierre, however, did not enjoy his work. The violence of it wore on him, and his use as a tool rapidly damaged his self-worth. When he was 24 years old, he packed his bags and left home, not wanting to kill in Angele's name anymore. He ventured west, then east, looking for a purpose, but never found it. Instead, he did odd mercenary jobs here and there. No job was too violent, no target too innocent. Pierre became the quintessential hitman. But that all changed in NE 1995, with the Resdayn attack on Riften. [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:134140 ''Half Gods of Tamriel] Pierre first appears in Riften, just before the Resdaynians initial raid. Trivia * Pierre appeared in the orginal Half-Gods, but only for three parts. Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Bretons Category:Warriors Category:Spellswords